Something Evil
by Midnight1234
Summary: Max turns evil from a shot that got injected into her and now turned on the flock. the flock soon figurs out that The School injected the surem in her. Will The Figure of the serum permanitly take over Max and rule the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Maximum Ride. Enjoy.**

**Max Pov:**

I was soaring high above the clouds with the flock enjoying the wind on my face before I felt a small puncture in my arm. Searing pain wrapped me whole as my wings automatically folded, making me plunge at full speed to the ground. My vision went blurry as the ground came hurdling at me. Before I fully black out I felt hands grab a hold of me stopping from my death.

"Maximum Ride." something said near me. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark red and black room. There was another person there, a woman. She had ginger long curly hair that reached to her ankles. Her eyes were a dark red. Her skin was pale as if she had never been out in the sun.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"My name is Farrah. And I need to tell you something Maximum." She replied. I cross my arms and put all my weight on my left leg.

"What is it?" I asked Farrah. Farrah straitened her pastor and walked forward a few inches. She stopped a few inches in front of me and put a serious face on.

"Your flock isn't what you think they are Maximum. They are evil. The School actually wanted to help you, but they can't when they are around Maximum. And without the flock you will become stronger, faster, and more intelligent than before. You won't even have people to take care of. Just you. All you need to do Maximum is destroy the flock. They are the ones in the wrong, the deceived you Maximum. Join us and no one will ever do that again." she replied. I sat there weighing out what she just said.

After a few moments I answered.  
>"I believe you. What must I do to kill them?" I replied with no emotion. She gave an evil smirk before answering my question.<p>

"You do what you please Maximum just watch out or the little one will know the plain. You choose good never forget that." Then everything went black again.

**Sorry for the shortness, and I will try to put up a new chapter every day, probably longer than this.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Maximum Ride. Hope you like.**

**Max Pov:**

"Max!" a voice called out to me from the blackness that surrounded me. "Max!" it called again. "MAXIMUME!" it finally yelled shaking me awake.

"Uh! What? How? Who?" I asked franticly when my eyes jolted open looking around the room.

"Max are you ok?" I heard Nudge ask me concern. When my gaze finally rested on her, I remembered my dream and that they are fakes. I nodded not letting any suspicion go through to them.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I replied managing a fake smile.

"Good! Because you scared me half to death! Well you scared everyone half to death, but you know what I mean don't you! Of course you know what I mean because, well your Max! You know everything! Or at least I think you know everything… well still you are like-"

"NUDGE!" everyone screamed at her in union getting her to shut up. She shrank back a little for a moment but stood strait up again.

"Sorry." She apologize. I started around the room to see that everyone ways looking at me as if waiting for me to answer something.

"What?" I asked. As I looked at Fang raising an eyebrow he just shrugged remaining his usually silent self. "Well I am going out to fly." Responded when no one answered.

"No you won't." Fang replied looking at me. _Why won't they let me fly?_ I thought to myself.

"Because we don't want you to fall again." Angle said, reading my mind.

"I won't fall again. I just want some fresh air that's all." I replied. "And Angle stop reading my mind. That's where I store my private thoughts, and it is kinda annoying." I said a little too harshly, but hey they were using me; it's not something I would like to brush past thank you very much.

"Sorry Max I will stop now." She replied like she was bored.

"Good now I am going out for a fly." _To find out my plain. _I added in my mind as I stood up making my way to the door. As I opened the door Iggy called in my direction, or what he probably thought was my direction since he is blind.

"Be careful! Don't die!"

"I won't" I called back shutting the door and taking a running start. I jumped in the air and whipped my wings out fast starting to flap to catch some air, which I eventually did.

_Okay I first shouldn't raise suspicion so they think that nothing is going on. _ I thought. I knew that this would be a hard strategy to plain on killing them, well since there is a little annoying mind reader among the flock.

_And when they lest aspect it, I strike._ _But when they figure out I can't kill them… I might as well go to The School if they figure out._ I thought again in my head as I went over my possibility to get back at them.

_Serves them right for using me all these years, And now they will pay._ I finally thought getting higher among the clouds and faster so that the wind was blowing in my ears making a whistling sound.

An evil smirk went on my face as I figured out the most perfect plain I could possibly think of.

**Well I hope you like it because I tried my best for liking well probably see ya tomorrow. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Have fun.**

**Max Pov:**

When I got back to the house everyone was staring at me. _Crapo! Did they figure my plain? I hope they did not because that was suuuccchhh a hard one. –Mentally sighs- _

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked trying not to raise too much suspicion that I probably already raised.

"What plain?" Angle asked, reading my mind again.

_Crap! Need a plain need a plain need a plain! _I thought frantically to myself. _Found one! The world spins again!_

"To make some dinner!" I said cheerfully. If that didn't earn me stares that diffidently earned me a lot of frighten stares… except for Iggy, since he was blind so I just got a horrified expression from him.

"I'm too young to die!" Gazzy screamed horrified.

"And I'm too amazing and handsome to die!" Iggy screamed horrified too. I looked at them weird.

"I can cook." I said. After I said that everyone burst into laughter.

"You can't even make a sandwich!" Nudge said between laughter's. I gave all of them my death glare, and meant it this time, the other times I was joking but not anymore.

"Doesn't mean you can laugh at me." I muttered under my breath, a little offended and angry. "I have feelings to." I muttered again but a little more ticked off than before.

"Sorry Max! It's just that you aren't the best cook out there." Angle replied, calming down from her laughing fit. I sighed irritated.

"Fine I won't try to do anything nice for you guys if that's how it is going to be." I slightly growled. Once I said that everyone looked at me again not laughing anymore.

"Max are you okay?" Fang asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." I grumbled walking, well actually stomping back to my bed room.

"Hey Max! Don't be that way! I just didn't want to die from chocking on the burnt food! We were only joking anyway." Iggy called after me. I ignored him as I slammed my bed room door closed. I went over to my bed and layed down crossing my arms.

_I only tried to do something nice for them; unlike they ever did to me. Now I know for sure that the flock had always lied to me. Farrah was right, it's time for them to go and die._ I thought to myself as let out an angry huff.

I sat there for a little longer planning when I shall do it and how.

_When they are all sound asleep, on Friday after I make them do hard chores, to make sure they sleep heavy, that is the perfect time to strike, and if it isn't then I don't know when. _I thought as I felt joy in me about to rise, with something among it that I can't tell what it is, maybe its… regret, no it can't be. Or can it?

As I thought about what that feeling inside of me might be, I unnoticeably feel asleep.

**Did you like it? Well hope ya did. See ya.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to add two new characters, and I'm going to let you guys create them for fun! Well anyway they must be bad because you will find out later! Mwahaha. Don't own Maximum Ride. Enjoy.**

**Max Pov:**

I woke up in my bed with sunshine streaming out of my window. _Another day with the traitors._ I thought to myself as I crawled out of my bed. I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was almost twelve. _And I'm still sleepy? Wow._ I thought to myself again as I made my way to my door opening it to be hit by that aw so wonderful smell of pancakes. As I walked to the kitchen I was greeted by many good mornings and hellos from the back stabbing flock.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed that Iggy was making the good mouthwatering pancakes. _Must I kill him? He can cook! And I don't know what I can't do without some on that can cook! I will starve to death before you say hi. _I thought to myself, while setting at the table and resting my head against the soft cool tile of the table.

"Hi Max." Iggy said from where he was making pancakes. I tried to say hi but it sounded more like a moan of hunger more than anything else.

"Hungry much." He asked. I just nodded knowing nothing will escape my watering mouth. "Well here are some pancakes." He said handing me some delicious, yummy, amazing, god like, powerful, mouthwatering, blueberry pancakes. As soon I manage to get a hold of a knife and fork I dig in, and when I say dig in I really _mean_ dig in!

"Iggy this is like the god of pancakes!" I said almost saying _too bad you are a backstabbing mutant freak (_I know hypocrite much, but still.) _ that can cook extremely well, because if you weren't deceiving me for all these years, you may live. _He chuckled as he set down a whole bunch for the rest of the backstabbers to eat.

Once I got finished with my all so lovely pancakes I went to hog the shower while thinking what I should have them do to get them exhausted tomorrow so they can die.

_Clean all the windows spotless, wax the floor until I can see my reflection in it, polish the wood, countertops, and table, dust every single thing that is dusty or that you dust, and do all the laundry that is dirty, fold them neatly, and put it back where it belongs, why I go 'grocery' shopping._ I thought evilly to myself. _I hope that tiers them out! _I thought again.

**Fang Pov:**

Angle called us into the living room while Max went to take a shower.

"Guys, Max is, uh, well plotting to kill us." She said with a ting of anger. Everyone gasp except me of course.

"Why would she do that?" Gazzy asked a little frightened. Angel let her gaze rest on him.

"Well I don't know, I keep on getting this from her mind 'backstabbers' 'deceivers' and sometimes 'fakes' she has been planning to kill us since she fell from flying yesterday. And before I couldn't read her mind after she blocked out I felt an evil presence enter her, like an influence kind. I think it got injected into her somehow, like after we landed we found an empty small nettle on the ground that looked fresh. Maybe somehow that got injected into her." Angel replied know looking at her shoes. I looked around before speaking.

"Maybe she got injected with something that turned her like that." I replied looking at the flock.

**to- themightytigarstar,6Julia Tigarstar isn't almighty, he is evil and wanted to kill Bluestar so i there for hate your name on this! and thanks. i still don't know why you like himye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating for a few days!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

**Max Pov:**

When I went to bed that night I instantly black out.

When I woke again I was in the same room before but someone else was with Farah. It was a girl. She looks to be about thirteen. She had long strait dark brown hair that ended past down her waste with side bangs, and curvy looking black eyes. She looked very strong and powerful. She wore black knee high boots that in my opinion were awesome, ripped navy jeans, black red and flannel shirt with a sleeves ripped black hoodie, one sleeveless red glove on her right hand with a gray wolf necklace, and in my opinion she scared me in a good way.

"Maximum, this is your partner that will help you kill the flock. This is Tala." She pointed to the scary girl. "Meet her tomorrow at the lake. Make sure no one follows you Maximum. And Tala, you will help her kill the flock, got me." she said in a demanding kind of voice.

"Don't tell me what to do Farrah!" she snapped harshly. Farrah didn't flinch but stared at her with cold eyes.

"Do as you are told Tala." She demanded with such coldness in her voice. Tala rolled her eyes at her and muttered something under her breath that I didn't catch. "I will see you two in your dreams again." she said as everything faded, and sending me into darkness, that seemed to now like me.

When I woke up I wasn't greeted by light this time, kinda dark light, it made me happy somehow. When I looked out my window I noticed that it was raining hard, so it was the cause for the dark light.

I swung my feet over my bed knowing that today I had to meet Tala at the lake.

"Max! Breakfast!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. I didn't feel hungry for some reason so that surprised me. I usually felt hungry.

_Hunger is a weakness, so I made sure you won't be hungry tell the flock is dead. It does no harm for you it just tells you brain that you are full and makes its own nutrients. _Farrah said in my head.

_Greet, now Farrah can talk to me when I'm awake!_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm not really hungry!" I called back, slipping on an old T-shirt and putting on some dark navy ripped jeans along with my old ripped shoes. _I need some new shoes once I killed the flock._ I thought to myself as I walked out of my bedroom.

_Maximum, you need to block your mind from the little mind reader, because she can hear your thoughts and me talking to you. _Farrah thought to me. I obeyed as I put up my mind block so that annoying little mind reader brat doesn't hear my thoughts, or Farrah talking to me.

"Max, who is Farrah?" Angel asked suspiciously when I walked into the kitchen.

_! I need an explanation! _I thought frantically as I was searching in my mind for one to explain her. While I was thinking for an explanation, everyone was staring at me waiting for me to answer her question.

"Err… she… uh…" I trailed off.

_Maximum I am sending Tala to your destination so you might as well tell them, they figured out._ Farrah thought me. I nodded. An evil smirk crawled on my face as I looked at them.

"That isn't important, what is important is that you will get pay back for using me and deceiving me for all of these years." I said a little to calm, like that evil kind of calm. Everyone's eyes went big, but I already knew that they know.

"Max, we didn't use you." Fang said. I glared my death glare at him.

"Yes you did. Don't lie to me! Farrah told me that you used and deceived me and Farrah is right!" I spat with venom in my voice. Fang got up and walked towards me slowly.

"Max, calm down we didn't deceive you." He said trying to calm me down.

"Get back or I'll ring your neck!" I growled taking a step back. A few moments later I heard a howl and the front door was knocked down. Rain was falling onto the wood floor. I heard lighting strike threw the sky with thunder followed after. I looked to see who it was. I saw Tala and at the front door, I smiled evilly. "Hey Tala! Wanna have some fun?" I asked.

**Sorry for the lateness of the updating! Anyway… Silverwolforever I like the character! **

**Bye I hope I see ya guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIYA! I will try to keep this long! Or not… anyway… I hope you enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

"Sure." Tala replied, shrugging. "Got nothin better to do." She added as she walked over to my side cracking her knuckles. "Meet your graves, people." She said with a no emotion.

"I'll take on mister dark." I said. Glaring at him. She shrugged.

"Fine, as long as Farrah won't get on to me, I'm fine." She replied looking at Iggy.

"Wait, you guys know each other? Are you guys both partners in crime to kill us?" Iggy asked being an idiot jokester he is.

"Iggy shut up." I spat.

"She isn't my partner; I'm just here to kill you guys. And if you say that one more time, your death will be even more painful that you would ever imagine!" she hissed. "Let's get this party started!" she said very darkly. I nodded as I launched myself at Fang, the same time she launched herself at Iggy, viciously.

"Max! I'm not going to fight you!" Fang said as I punched him hard in the gut. I chuckled a mad evil chuckle.

"Then this job is easier than I thought!" I sneered as I round house kicked him in the head, he dodged easily. Fangs eyes were very pleading as I swiped a kick to his head, only to be dodged again.

"Hey Tala think you can handle the little varmints known as Nudge, Gazzy, and the little brat Angel?" I asked as I made I punch to Fangs head, but AGAIN he dodged. Man I need to kick it up a gear!

"I'm not weak! I can manage four!" she hissed, as I saw her throw a kick to Nudge, hitting her square in the face, knocking her to the ground. "And plus they're weak." She said punching Angel.

"Very weak!" I added.

"Max! Listen to me!" Fang pleaded dodging my kick to his stomach.

"I will never listen to you, for what you people did to me over all of these years!" I spat standing up strait to glare at him.

"Max! We never deceive or used you! Ever!" he tried to per sway me, but failed miserably.

_Maximum, go to the school, they found an easier way to kill the flock._ Farrah said in my head. I got to talk to her about that…

"Tala, got the message?" I shouted to her as she fought with Iggy, trying to get him down.

"Yea." She said stopping the fight between the two.

"Bye, you were lucky today. Enjoy your life while you can!" I said running to the door, behind Tala.

"Max!" I heard Fang desperately call to me as I flung myself into the air, snapping my secondary colored wings out ad starting to take flight to the school. Down below me I saw Tala turn into a black wolf and taking off fast. Next stop to the School.

**Fang Pov:**

Max just took off with that Tala girl. I still can't believe that she thinks that we used her! And the worse part of it is that she wants to kill us! I turned around to see Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy battered with blood on their face with a couple of bruises. Iggy looked tired seeing as he fought with Tala the most. "Guys, we have to get Max back, and Angel your suspicion that she got drugged into believing that turned her evil, I'm guessing is right. So we have to find her and know, before the drug keeps her like that." I said, helping Nudge off of the floor.

"That Tala girl sure is very tough!" Iggy said, letting a breath out. "I kinda wish that I fought Max! I know most of her moves, or so I think… I can't exactly see them, since well, I'm blind." Iggy add as he leaned against the wall.

"Iggy now is not the time; we need to know where Max or that Tala girl is headed, because Max could be going along with her." I said. Angel looked up at me, tear strolling down her face, as I saw a slash of fear there for a moment. I knew this will not be good. –Mental sigh-

"There head for the School, to find out how to kill us easier." She said as her voice brock into sobs.

**Guess that wasn't that long… well, I tried and that is the important thing right? Eh who cares, welln you liky? **

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya. Enjoy!**

**Do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

I was sitting own the cold wet grass leaning on the tree. Tala was a few meters away curled up in her wolf form sleeping. It was night now and it stopped raining an hour ago. I didn't want to go to sleep I don't know why. For some reason guilt and regret washed over me. Why was I feeling guilty! I did nothing! It was _their_ fault! They are the ones in the wrong, the flock used me! I shouldn't feel this way, but yet I feel something is a bit wrong… out of place, but I can't put my finger on it. I looked up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling above me, dancing among each other as the moon, as bright and full as it can be just sat there, watching them dance. I sighed, clearly frustrated with myself. _I can't feel guilty over something that silly! And pulse they deserve to die! _I thought, but something in me was telling me different, and trying to tell me something, something important but it simply just can't reach to me. I tried to push the false emotion away, but it just won't go it is just glued to me.

"Ugg! Why am I feeling guilty!" I whispered to myself. "I did nothing to be guilty over! I'm doing everything right! They must die and they will die by my hands!" I growled out the last part to myself. I hung my head low, letting my hair cover my eyes. _Why couldn't I just shake off the feeling? _I asked myself.

I sat there for who knows how long fighting my emotions and trying to figure out why I was feeling the way I did. I closed my eyes shut trying at least to get some sleep, and did after a while, but it was troubled sleep I fell into.

"Maximum." Someone said shaking me. "Maximum." The voice said clearly annoyed while shaking me harder. "Maximum!" the voice called punching me hard in the arm making me jolt awake.

"WHAT!" I yelled looking at Tala while gripping my arm that she punched.

"Wake up, we need to go." She said with coldness in her voice, like she didn't even care that she punched me hard.

_Geez! What is her problem? _I thought to myself as I sat up leaning on the tree with my back for a few moments.

"Let's go." Tala urged me, even though I could tell that she didn't care if I came or not.

"Fine." I mumbled walking with her out of the forest we had stopped for the night. "So… Tala, how are you." I asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"None of your business." She shot back at me.

"Ok…" I said trailing off looking at the distance of the trees ahead of me.

"Let's just go to the school kill you flock, and depart from each other's lives forever." She said. I nodded, know kinda scared at her, hoping that she won't punch me if I tried to talk to her again.

**Bad place to cut the chapter off at… I now, but I didn't know what else to write, sorry, I'll try better tomorrow.**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, young grasshoppers! Enjoy!**

**Some scientist person Pov:**

"Dr. Webner, Maximum Ride's serum is wearing off." A woman wait dark ginger hair and hazel eyes said walking in the room. A man in the corner turned around to face her, his dark blonde hair almost covering his dark green eyes. His name tag read 'Dr. Webner.' The woman walked closer to him.

"I see. We need to make the serum stronger in order for her to kill the flock." Dr. Webner stated. "Dr. Weller, please take care of that, and make sure the serum is strong enough were it won't wear down, and when she comes we have to find a way to get it in her without her getting suspicious." He said turning around and walking to a huge monitor on the wall, that showed Two girls, Maximum Ride and Tala. He put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking about something. "I wonder why it is wearing down on her and not on Tala." He questioned himself.

"Well Dr. Webner, when we put the serum in her, we had so much so we put a lot in her, which managed to wipe her memories out, but Maximum we didn't have enough dosage when we dosage to turn her evil to destroy the flock, so she still has her memories and that might be to why the serum is wearing of." Dr. Weller explained. Dr. Webner stood there for a couple of moments staring at the monitor.

"I see. We must give her more, the exact same amount as Tala, before the flock stops them and the serum is fully gone." He said turning around to face Dr. Weller. "Go now and make more of the serum." He demanded. She nodded hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind her.

**This is really short… sorry but I want to save the rest for tomarrow cause I have something aswome planed! And no I'm not going to do it today. Hoped you liked!**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had ice-skating and a sleepover going on. Forgive me! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Angel Pov:**

"Hey Angel are we close to Max?" Fang ask me. Right now we are flying in the sky looking for Max, to get her back and try to get her back to normal.

"One minute I will check." I respond. I concentrate on hearing Max's thoughts, to see if she is near._ Why is Tala staring at me like I ate her cookie? _I heard Max thought. Her thought sounded close, very close. "We are near." I stated. "Let's land." The nodded as we landed in a grassy clearing full of pretty wildflowers. We closed are wings and started looking for Max or Tala. "I'll focus in on her thoughts." I said. They nodded in agreement. _Geez, Tala is scary! She looks like she is about to assonate me! _I heard her thought, even closer now. "They are nearer." I said.

**Max Pov:**

Tala has been staring at me for twenty minutes, like I did something evil to her. I swear she hasn't even blink the whole time! –Shivers- all a sudden, Tala stops looking at me and looks behind us.

"What is it?" I asked. She signals for me to be quiet. We stop and started listening to the forest sounds. Then something happened, I heard a twig snap in half and someone shushing the twig snapper person. Tala intently turned into her wolf form and started growling. "Who's there?" I called out. No answer came. "We know you are there!" I called out now looking where the twig snap came from. No responds came, not even movement. "Show yourself!" I shouted even louder and meaner. There was a few rustling leaves as someone got closer then stopped. Silence went through the whole forest except for the growling of Tala. The tension in the air grew high as the silence got thicker. It was like that for a few minutes, no one moving and Tala stopped growling, as if she was thinking of a plan to kill the intruders. At last the rustling of the leaves came. It was like someone was running at us. No scratch that people were running at us. I got into my fighting stance just as six people burst through the trees pinning me and Tala to the forest floor. Wait not just ordinary six people, the flock. Tala was now growling fiercely at Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. I was pinned to the ground by Gazzy and Fang. They had their grip tight on me, not letting me go. "Let me go!" I spat at hem. Gazzy had the look of concern on his face and eyes as if something was wrong.

"Max we're not letting you go." Gazzy said, tightening his grip on me. I look at him with all the hate in the world, but something deep down said the hate wasn't real.

"I said let me go!" I spat, struggling under his and Fang's grasp. They wouldn't loosen not even a bit.

"Not until you are back." Fang said. I stopped struggling as I looked up at him chuckling.

"Till I'm back!" I shouted hysterically. "There is nothing wrong with me! I'm me! I am back!" I shouted still laughing. My head flung back on the grass as I laughed out of control. After a few moments my laughter died as I looked at them. A few strands of hair whipped past my face by the wind. Fang looked at me as if he couldn't believe what happened to me.

"Max, this isn't you! You were turned evil by the School!" he said trying to convince me. It didn't work on but.

"Turned evil by the School! Yea right! They wanted to help, but couldn't do it while you guys are around! You guys deserve to die for what you did to me! No one would care if you died! No one! Because you are all a piece of disgusting garbage! What sorry I insulted garbage there. You are below garbage!" I said with no regret… ok maybe just a little, but I don't know what I was regretting over.

"Max you don't mean that." Gazzy said, close to tears. I chuckled once more.

"Heck yea I mean it!" I said. Fang opened his mouth but got cut off.

"Hello girls." Someone said behind me, someone familiar. I turned my head to see the one and only.

_Farrah_

**I guess I left you guys hanging, wondering! Well anyway, all will soon be exclaim young grasshoopers! Just wait! **

**Bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

A million questions rang through my head as I saw Farrah there standing with an evil smirk playing on her lips. She was in a long pale orange dress that flowered the ground around her._ Why is she here? Where did she come from? I'm I hallucinating? Is this a hologram? She's real? _I stopped there as Fang's and Gazzy's gripped loosen on me. I quickly took that as my chance and got out of the grip and stood up.

"I see you to got into some trouble." She said her voice smooth as silk. She walked towards me and beckoned me to stand behind her. I obeyed. She walked to Tala, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge, her long curly ginger hair flowing behind her. She stopped at them.

"Who are you?" Nudge asked bravely. Farrah chuckled at her silly question.

"Oh, why I am Farrah. The one who showed Maximum and Tala here the way of good." She said softly. Angel narrowed her eyes at her disapprovingly.

"You turned Max like this!" she hissed. Farrah's dark red eyes were full of evil humor.

"Little girl, I am not the one who turned her like this, this is simply not my doing, but as you can tell I am the figure the walks the serum but I am a real person, well not a person as you can put it. I am simply dark phoenix. I am pure evil, very powerful, and nothing can kill me." she said with pure joy in her voice. She pointed at Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. Her finger rose in the air, so did they.

"Whoa! What in the world is happening?" Iggy shouted as they got a tad but higher. Her finger stops making them stop. She pointed to a tree making them fly to the tree faster than light. A bone crumbling sound could be heard as they fell unconscious. Tala scrambled up to her feet growling at Farrah.

"I don't need help thank you!" she hissed. Farrah looked at her like she had no time for this.

"Don't be stubborn child. I will do the same to you." She replied coldly. She faced Fang and Gazzy looking at them deciding what to do to them. I almost wanted to jump in front of them, to shield the wrath of her power. Almost. Farrah turned her gaze snapped to me. "The serum is running off! And quickly too." She said. Wait did she say serum?

"Wait, what do you mean serum?" I asked getting very suspicious. She looked at me causally like she said nothing.

"What I didn't say anything." She said trying to convince me. But it didn't work. Man what is up with people trying to convince me no and days? "Maximum, Tala, we need to go. The School is waiting." She said trying to change the subject.

"Not until you tell me what. Serum." I demanded. In the corner of my eye I saw Fang light up with hope. Farrah looked at me hard with her dark red eyes.

"Let's. Go." She ordered. I shook my head no and crossed my arms.

"Tell me." I demanded. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers together, and then darkness consumed me.

**Gazzy Pov:**

Once that Farrah girl snapped her fingers to gather at Max, dark light engulfed everyone. After a few minutes I could see again. I was standing in the same spot I had been before, but it wasn't day anymore. Everything was dark, but you could still see. I looked at Fang to see him glaring at something. I got curious of what he was looking at so I followed his gaze and saw Max standing there with a mad smile on her face, except she looked different. Her eyes weren't chocolate brown anymore, they were pitch black and so was her hair. Her eyes carried the hint of pure madness in them and blood thirst.

"Fang, what happened to Max?" I asked sheepishly. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"This is to show you my power child. Maximum's serum was wearing off and so she wouldn't follow my orders or she would have doubt, so I turned her pure evil with a hint of madness, but you see I am more evil than she is. Now she will obey every command I give her without her disobeying or have doubts at all." I heard Farrah say with a soft chuckle.

"Farrah, I got to say something and I usually won't say this but, I got to say you have gone over bored." Tala commented turning back to her human form. Farrah had her eyes glued to Max, as she let an evil smirk crawl on her face.

"Oh, it has just begun." She replied.

**Was that good? Or was that bad? I want to know your opinion on this chapter. **

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya grasshoppers! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Tala Pov:**

Just begun? Oh crap I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"What do you mean 'it had just begun'?" I asked/screamed. Farrah stopped starring at Max and started to stare at me. Her face had one emotion on it and let me tell you it was a powerful emotion. Madness.

"I'm going to take over the world by sending it in complete darkness and horror. And dear Maximum over here and the School are going to help me do It." she replied. Ok, I know I'm supposed to be on their side right now but let me tell you, I'm switching sides' right about… now. "And so are you." She added. Wait! Did she say I am going to help her! Oh she is so wrong!

"No. I. Am. Not!" I growled through clenched teeth. "This is so wrong." I added. Farrah looked at me with a little surprise on her face.

"You are fighting the serum." She stated quietly. "But how?" she asked herself. Ok back it up there a few. Flesreh deksed ehs "? Who tub" .ylteiuq detats ehs ".mures eht gnitghif era uoy" ok right there, "You are fighting the serum." She stated quietly. "But how?" she asked herself. Did she put serum into me! Oh she is sooo going to get it!

"YOU PUT SERUM IN ME!" I yelled, angry at her. Farrah didn't flinch not one bit. Hum, that's a first.

"Stronger than Maximum's but I can see that you are fighting it, and winning." She stated. Ok this woman is making me made. I think I will turn into the hulk because I'm getting so mad. She is sooo dead!

"There is something very wrong with you Farrah! You don't go around and put freaking serum in people!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"I see. You shall be the first to go." She said. "Maximum, kill Tala." She ordered her. Max nodded.

"Yes." She said. She looked at me like I was just the beginning to her blood shed meal. This is just going to be great. Note the sarcasm there by the way, or I will hunt you down and kill you.

I thought for a few moments before I got an Idea. I ran up to the ones that were holding Max down a few minutes ago. Yea funny how all of this happened in a couple of minutes.

"Guys I have an idea!" I said. "First you need to get your friends, Farrah will kill them!" I practically yelled at them. They nodded in agreement. But I was too late at that because let's just say someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and flung me at a tree, hard. I layed there, because well my wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't move for a few seconds. Blood weld up in my mouth from the impacted. I spit out at the grass and looked at Max. She stood there with that evil smirk still playing on her lips. I already felt weak, but I knew this just beginning of the fight. I weakly stood up on my shaky feet. I ache all over and that was the first blow! Wow I got to bring my A game on! "You guys get the rest to a safe place! And come back!" I yelled at them. They nodded as the made their way to the lump of broken bird kids. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." I growled to myself as I lunged at Max. I threw a punched at her face, but she quickly dodged and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. She kneaded me in the back making me fall to my knees. Come on! You are Tala, your very powerful and strong fight back! My head yelled at me. I twisted myself around bringing me face to face with an angry Max. I kicked her in the gut, which made her clutch it for a second. I knew I was stronger in my wolf form but I didn't want to kill or severely hurt Max because we had to turn her back. I know I know Tala showing emotion for someone else! Well I can't help it; I do have feelings to you know! I'm not hard as a rock, thou that would be pretty cool! Wow I'm getting off subject! I need to focus in on the fight! I quickly got my arm free from her hold, and threw a round house kick to the head. Before my foot made contact with her head, she grabbed it.

"You think you can beat me wolf girl? You are so wrong." She growled. She twisted my foot, which made me twist and fall to the ground. She dropped my foot. I layed there before getting up and launching myself back in the fight.

**Fang Pov:**

Me and Gazzy dropped Angel, Iggy, and Nudge some were safe and flew back to the fighting scene that was going on between Max and Tala. Farrah was just probably watching with an amused face as they both got beating the crap out of. The weird thing is that Tala all of a sudden switched sides, and that she also got serum put into her. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I got to say one thing about the school thou. They. Are. So. Messed. Up. Like seriously? Who puts serum into people to make them evil? But at least they aren't as messed up as that dark phoenix, Farrah.

When me and Gazzy got back to the scene, both Max and Tala looked pretty beaten up. I started to look around for Farrah so I could beat the crap out of her, if that is even possible. I few meters away I saw her standing there watching the whole fighting scene play out before her eyes. But there was something different about her. She wasn't in a long pale orange dress as before. She was wearing a black ripped dress that also flowered the ground around her. Her hair was surrounded by fire that was black. And most importantly she had wings. They were a fiery dark orange with fire surrounding them. The bottom ends were torn. They had to be around twenty feet long. All around her was black gas that circled her. No doubt she was evil. Her face had the image that could be recognizable from anywhere. She had the pure look of power hungry, evil, and madness all rolled up into one.

"Maximum, finish this fight of quickly." She said a sickly evil. Max nodded.

"Yes, master." She replied. Max did a sharp spin before hitting Tala hard in the head knocking her out cold.

"Good, Maximum. Know destroy your friends here." She demanded pointing to me and Gazzy, with a smile that called out, death.

**Yay longest chapter I did so far! I think… did you like it? Hope you did tried my hardest on it. **

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi grasshoppers… I call you guys that a lot don't I? Eh, who cares? Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

"Maximum." A voice called out to me, but I didn't answer. I didn't know where I was at all or what had happen to me; I didn't even feel like I was in my own body. "Maximum." It called out again. My eyes fluttered open to see I was in a black room that looked never ending. I looked around the room to see who was calling out my name, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" I called out; hoping that someone was there to answer and this was not just in my head.

"Maximum, Farrah took over you." The voice called out to me. _ What does it mean that Farrah took over me? Who is Farrah? _I asked myself puzzled. Then it all came back to me, the black and red room, Farrah, Tala, Farrah telling me that the flock had used and deceived me, the planning on killing the flock, the fight with Fang back at the house, Running away to the School with Tala, all of it. But I was still puzzled, what did it mean that Farrah took over me?

"What do you mean Farrah took over me?" I asked the voice.

"Farrah is a very powerful dark Phoenix, the only one of her kind. She has the power to do what she wants, so she took over your body, you soul isn't really there because it got replaced by darkness. So therefore your body right now is a puppet being that Farrah took over you." The mysterious voice replied. That puzzled me even more.

"Why?" I asked. There was a short pause before the voice answered.

"She is sending the world in complete darkness and horror; she is gaining power by the second, Maximum. Soon the darkness will engulf everyone; killing the weak and enslaving the strong making the world go in horror, because the weak that are left will be brutally killed by the strong, making this her kingdom. She will rule everything and everyone that is left on Earth as we know it and while she has you as her puppet, the School will help her, you are the only one who can save it, but first you need to find a way to get out of here and quick. Her black gas called Ingite is encircling her making her stronger Maximum." The voice exclaimed. I stood there shook of what 'it' told me. I knew I was meant to save the world, but I thought it was going to be easier that this! I didn't know that my body was going to be taken over by some dark phoenix that wants to take over the world! Now I have to find some way to get out of here! For all I know the flock could be in danger, and I can't let Farrah get any stronger than she already is! Come on Max think and hurry!

**Angel Pov:**

My eyes slowly opened. I had no idea where I was, all I knew is that I hurt all over the place like I got swallowed by a plane engine while flying. I slowly got up ignoring the pain that ate away at me. I looked around my surroundings trying to distinguish what is the darkness. I squinted my eyes to get the details of the place I was in. a strand of my curly blond hair fell in my face. After a while I figured out I was in some dark barn, with a few lumps of shapes close to me. Realization dawned on me as I figured out who the few lumps are. Iggy and Nudge. But where were the rest? Where were Gazzy, Fang, and Max at? I slowly stood on my shaky to feet leaning on the wall behind me for support. I felt weak from the pain that crawled all over me, but I knew I had to be as strong as Max, when she wasn't turned evil.

"Iggy, Nudge wake up." I said, my voice was weak from the pain.

"Mmmph." Iggy muttered from his sleep. I limped to him with all the strength I had.

"Iggy! Nudge! Wake up we have to find Fang, Gazzy, and Max!" I urged them.

"Where are we?" Nudge ask weak with pain.

"In some barn. We need to find them!" I exclaimed. Iggy slowly lifted himself up painfully and so did Nudge.

"Let's go!" I said limping out of the barn as fast as I can go.

**Hey guys! I'm going to need a character that is a mutant that will help Angel, Iggy, and Nudge find the rest! You guys get to make him or her! **

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Cool character Siverwolforever! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Hunter Pov:**

I was leaning against I giant oak with my eyes closed, when I heard rustling leaves. I sat there tell the rustling got closer and a little girl popped out. She had short blond curly hair that made a halo around her head. She had big blue eyes that were worried. She kind of looked like an angle. She was limping rapidly and she didn't notice. She stopped and turned around to where she just came out of.

"Iggy! Nudge! We have to hurry!" she shouted. More rustling came and two people came out from behind the trees. One was a mocha skinned girl with brown eyes and curly short brown hair. She was limping pretty badly also but it looked like she was ignoring the pain. Next to her was a tall boy. He looked to be in his teens. He was thin and pale looking. His hair was a strawberry blond as his eyes were blue and unfocused.

"Angel, were hurrying all we can but we don't know where we are! And we can't fly since our wings are broken!" The tall kid said. Angel… ummm fits her.

"Iggy we have to try!" Angel screamed at him. Iggy shook his head and was about to say something when the mocha skinned girl cut him off.

"Who are you?" she asked pointing at me. Angel whipped her head around to face me. She looked shock to see me. Iggy looked a little past my head. I guess he was blind.

"I'm Hunter." I replied standing up and walking toward them. "I heard you say you had wings." I said as I snapped out my black and silver raven wings with golden tips. Angel and the mocha girl gaped at them while Iggy had a confused expression. Yep he was blind.

"She has wings like us Igs." The mocha girl said still agape.

"Really! That means she can help us find Max, Fang, and Gazzy." He replied.

"Who?" I asked. Angel looked up at me with the face of determination. I snapped my wings back in.

"Our friends. We need to find them." She replied. "Can you help us?" she asked her voice full of helplessness. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. "What do they look like?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You will know when its them." She said, limping past me. I nodded my head.

**Fang Pov:**

"Hello, winged boy." Max snarled a few feet away. The tension in the air rises as we just stood there, glaring back at each other.

"Gazzy, hid in the trees." I hiss knowing that Max will fight him. Gazzy nodded making a dash for the trees.

"I guess I will get him later, once I have killed you," she growled with venom. "And don't worry your death will come soon." She added. Her eyes burned threw me as if she had laser vision.

"Max this isn't you!" I said, wanting the old Max back. She shook her head.

"Max isn't hear right now, I'm afraid," She replied, her voice a sickly sweet. "But maybe I can pass down the message, once your dead." She added. I looked at her, my eyes pleading.

"Max, this is you! If you can hear me at all Max, you need to come back." I said with a whole lot of emotion in my voice. Max took a step back as her eye color changed brown for a split second and back to black. The look of shook covered her face as she regained her posture. She shook her head as if shaking something off.

"Shut up boy!" She growled as she looked at me, her eyes full of hatred and blood thirst. "Your time has come to be dead." She added, lunging at me.

**Hi! Hoped you like it! **

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi grasshoppers! Btw thanks for the reviews! And I think I will do a little twist at the end of this story... not now by the way! Enjoy.**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Third Person Pov:**

Max stood there in the never ending black room, just thinking of a way to get her body back. About ten minutes ago she heard Fang call out to her with desperation on getting her back, then she swear she saw him for a split second with hope gleaming in his eyes, but then the image disappeared before she saw the never ending black room again. This was a difficult plan to think of, because she wasn't really in her body anymore, she was probably hanging on a small thread to think about it, but she knew the thread will soon probably brake because the darkness is making another evil soul in her body, so she had to think fast, before she was lost to the world forever.

"Hey voice! I need some help here!" she called out, looking around the room. There was complete silence before she sucked in a deep breath, clearly frustrated. "Hey! I know you are listening! So listen to this! If you don't help me the world, as you say, will be ruled over by Farrah and I'm the only one that can save it, as you say. So if I'm stuck in here and die, to have my body taken over by the darkness I won't be able to save the world! So I can _use _some help here!" she called out hoping to get some kind of answer.

"Maximum, I simply can't do that. You must be wise and smart enough to figure out on your own how to get out of here. I wish I could, but saving the world is your job, not mine nor no one else's, and this is part of it. I have faith in you Maximum. Good luck, I must go." The voice said fading out into nothing. Max let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her eyes tightly.

"That really helps!" she muttered. She opened her eyes, with a small twinkle in them, as an idea over took her. "Hey Farrah, you hear me?" Max shouted looking out at nothing in the blackness. There was a soft mummer as Max just stood there determination set in her eyes. "I know you can! I want to tell you something Farrah! If you let me back in my body I swear I will follow you no matter what! I will never doubt you again! Just give me back my body!" she shouted again. The mummer got louder and louder until you could finally make out the words it was trying to say.

"How can I trust you Maximum?" a woman with a voice soft as silk spoke threw the darkness. Max chuckled lightly before she answered.

"I will do anything my queen." Her eyes had the flash of mischievous for a split second until turning back into determination.

**Angel Pov:**

I could hear the raging of battle going on as we got deeper into the woods. I heard a thought nearby, frightened and scared. I couldn't tell who or what it was for some reason. All a sudden Hunter stopped cold in her tracks. Her gaze swept over the trees where the thought was coming from.

"Someone's coming." she hissed. A loss strand of her black and silver hair fell from her pigtail as she listened intently on the forest sounds from all around us, droning out the noise of battle that was going on in front of us. After a few moments leaves started rustling as if someone was running for their live to get away from whatever. As the rustling got louder a blond boy popped out who I instantly recognized as my brother. His round blue eyes were scared and frightened as he drew near.

"Gazzy!" I yelled, limping forward to meet him, followed by Nudge and Iggy, while Hunter just stood there confused of what was going on at that moment.

"Angel! Farrah turned Max completely evil, where it is like she isn't even in her body anymore!" Gazzy shouted. "We have to get Tala out of there! She turned on our side, because something about fighting the serum, I don't know, but she's out cold!" Gazzy added.

"Wait! Tala?" I heard Hunter asked disbelievingly. Gazzy nodded his head. I looked over at Hunter to see that she was surprised at hearing her name. I started reading her mind to see what she was so surprised about. _Tala is here! I can't believe it! but she's out cold and in danger, I must get her out of there! _She thought.

"You know Tala?" I asked. Hunter blinked out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"Yea, we were both captured by the School, and given different animal DNA. We planned to escaped together and soon find this group called the flock that escaped from the School, but our plan back fired. One day, me and Tala tried to escape, but Tala took the wrong tunnel and didn't make it out, however I did. From that day I swore that I would rescue her from the School." She replied hoarsely. Her face looked hard as a rock as if the School took everything from her.

"Wait did you say the flock?" Nudge asked. Hunter nodded her gaze fixed on the dark grass. Nudge gasped. "That's us! You planned to find us!" Nudge said excitedly. Hunter turned her gaze from the ground to her surprised with the mixture of pleasure among her face.

"Really! That's great… but we need to get Tala out of there!" Hunter replied.

"Gazzy show us back to the way you came from." I demanded. Gazzy nodded brave, but his face told me otherwise. He started walking back where he was with Hunter flowing and me, Iggy, and Nudge limping as fast as we can to catch up.

**Fang Pov:**

"Max listen to me! This isn't you!" I shouted trying to pure sway her, back to her normal self, but she didn't listen. She threw a punch to my face, hitting me hard in the nose.

"Shut up freak!" She shrieked as I stumbled back from the impact. "This is me! You know nothing about me, you never will!" she added, kicking at my legs, knocking me over.

"Max! I know you better than you know yourself!" I shouted, she didn't pay attention as she tried to punch me in the stomach while I'm done, but I moved out of the way in time. I stumbled up as the look of frustration crossed her face as she mumble a couple of swear words, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Shut up freak! I know myself better than anything knows me! Its time you die!" she shrieked, pinning me to the ground. Her face was inches away from mine as she spit in it with disgust. "You mean nothing in the world to me, to no one! No one would care if you die, because no one cares for anyone but themselves freak. It's called life. You know no one, because you will never know there dark secret!" She hissed. I shook my head.

"That's not true. Even when you are normal, you know it's not true. Everyone cares for each other one way or another, that's the way life is. Only the real Max knows that, she cares for every member of the flock more than herself." I replied. Max's eyes went the size of saucers. Her eye color again turned back to the usual chocolate brown they were.

"Max?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head as her eyes went back to black and full of blood thirst.

"Max isn't here, like I said." She replied. She held her fist above her head, bringing it down on me.

**Hehehe,** **left you wandering in two spots know, hehehe I feel evil… well anywho, I think that was longer than the other longer one, I think… well hoped you like!**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi grasshoppers! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride**

**Fang Pov:**

I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the force of the punch, but it never came. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see what had stopped Max, but she wasn't there. I sat up to see her fighting with Tala a foot away. Tala looked a little dazed but kept fighting. Her lip was split opened and a black eye was forming. Before I could stand on my feet, five people broke through the trees. I only recognized four though as Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. There was another girl with them. She looked to be about thirteen years of age. She had long strait black hair that had silver streaks in them and was pulled up in pigtails. Her eyes were a silver color. She was wearing black and white knee high convers, black sophie shorts with a silver outline, and a necklace with two wings on them. She looked around frantic like she was looking for someone. Finally her gaze rested on Tala fighting with Max. Her gaze soon filled with happiness, but then to worry.

"Tala!" She shrieked. Tala turned her head to look at her for a split second that is all it took. Max punched her hard in the jaw, making her stumble a bit and then fall to the ground unconscious. The girl's eyes widen in horror, and then back to normal size. Her eyes showed hard fiery in them. She coiled her hands into fist until her knuckles were a snowy white. Angel looked up at her, worry laced in her eyes.

"Hunter, calm down. This is out friend, we need her back the way she was, Farrah took over her." Angel said a soothing calm. Suddenly the girl, Hunter's eyes turned to surprised.

"Farrah." She whispered like realization coming at her.

**Hunter Pov:**

"Hunter, calm down. This is out friend, we need her back the way she was, Farrah took over her." Angel said a soothing calm. That name… sounds familiar to me, a bad kind of familiar.

_Flash back:_

_A woman walked into the room. She had long ginger curly hair that ended at her ankles. Her eyes were a dark red that shouted evil. She looked_ _down at a young girl. The girl looked kind of scarred but hide it back, but some crept its way in her eyes. _

"_Hello, Hunter." The woman said kicking the cage violently, making it clash with the floor once it had its balance back._

"_Don't you touch her!" A girl in a cage besides Hunter hissed to the woman. The woman snapped her gaze to the girl, hatred spilling out of her eyes._

"_Shut it trash." She snapped. The girl's eyes filled with rage once she said that._

"_Are you sure I'm the trash, Farrah? You seem really filthy to me!" she snapped. _

"_Tala, don't." Hunter whispered silently, for only the girl to hear. Tala paid no attention as she held her gaze with Farrah. "Tala, she will hurt you." She whispered again, concern flooding her voice._

"_She won't hurt me Hunter." She whispered back to her friend. Hunter shook her head._

"_No she will. Look what she already done to us know Tala. She locked us up in cages and made us mutants, like her." She replied. Farrah snapped her gaze to Hunter, with fierceness._

"_I'm not a mutant, girl. I wasn't made into a dark phoenix, I was simply born that way!" she hissed. "Now come on!" she said, opening the cage and yanking her out violently by the arm. Was she got to her feet she started pull her arm away, but that resulted in a full blown punch to the jaw. "Don't struggle that will only make things worse." Farrah hissed as she dragged her roughly out of the room._

_End of Flash back._

Farrah was one of the people who tortured me and Tala along with other mutants. She all ways thought that it was fun to torture us, makes us suffer pain. She scarred every mutant there. She was the only person that we feared, because she made the other scientist sound like there nice and all. I will never let her do that to another person or creature as long as I live.

"You shall die Farrah." I hissed through clenched teeth.

**Yay my fifteenth chapter! Hoped you like it! **

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to do my chores why everyone else in the house went to help my bro out on his eagle scout project, honestly it was go help (which I kinds didn't want to, don't judge me please) or clean the house so I choose clean the house. Well anyway I have nothing else to do so I thought I could do this! So enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride**

**Angel Pov:**

Wow I never knew Farrah somehow worked for the School. Wait scratch that I already knew, wait now I'm very confused does Farrah work for the School, does the School work for her, or does she work solo? I really don't know because somehow I can't read Farrah's mind even when I concentrate really hard I get, nothing not zip!

"You shall die Farrah." I heard Hunter hiss from besides me. I looked up at her to see anger laced out on her face while murder was held in her gaze. Her pigtails flew behind her as a gush of wind blew. I saw her eyes dart around the little battle field in search for Farrah, the one that caused her to suffer. Her gazed stopped. I followed her gaze to see Farrah, but she was very different. Her eyes were dark silver not the dark red. Her hair was pitched black with black fire surrounded her curly long hair. She had black midnight wings that stretched away from her back they were ripped and a fiery orange with grey fire that was darkening by the moment surrounding it. There was black gas surrounding her and getting bigger and bigger by the second, but the growth was slow. Evil pleasure was sewed a crossed her face as she looked at Max, power hungry in her gaze.

Hunter made a quick dash at Farrah her hands coiled in s fist. She ran into the black gas but got knocked to the ground. She sat there a minute dazed and confused at the gas thing that surrounded her. She quickly got up and pounded hard on it trying to break it.

"Come on out you coward!" She yelled furious. Farrah chuckled.

"I'm not cowering, you know child. You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you it will kill you and I know for the thousands of years I spent on Earth not ageing a bit you learn stuff, and plus people have tried to kill me before because they let their anger get the best of them," She replied. "But everyone has their anger gets the best of them at times when something they love goes missing, when a loved one is hurt or dies, and even when they are being called names and such." She added chuckling. Hunter continued to pound on it ignoring her words. "I see you are ignoring me child that is rude." Farrah said as she stopped chuckling. "I shall teach you a lesson to learn to people that are older than you child." She hissed. "Maximum, dear please teach her a lesson and make it brutal so she won't forget." She ordered Max, not taking her gaze off of Hunter. Max nodded as she made her way toward Hunter. Hunter didn't stop what she was doing; she just kept pounding on the gas as hard as she can.

"Having someone else fight you own battles uh Farrah! Let me tell you that is weak!" Hunter screamed. Max punched her in the back of the head causing her to face plant the gas and fall to the ground dazed.

"Max! No don't!" Nudge screamed as she ran/limped her way to Max to stop her from making another blow on Hunter while she is still down.

"Don't intervene child this isn't your fight." Farrah growled as electricity hit Nudge full impact making her fall to the ground unconscious once more.

"Nudge!" Fang, Iggy, and me yelled at the same time as we made our way to Nudge but got stopped by an electricity force field that surrounded her.

"What the?" Iggy muttered confused as he touched the force field with his index figure but got shocked so he quickly pulled it away. Farrah chuckled once more, but at us.

"Your dear Nudge here is my first victim." She said as she watched our faces turn to horror.

"NUDGE!" We screamed in union once more.

**Hi again! Well I hope you liked it! Any who sorry that its short, I'll try my best at making it longer next time. **

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi grasshoppers. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Nudge Pov:**

Everything was black. I didn't feel anything at all not even the floor below me, if there was even one. The only thing that I did feel was the presence of evil, the kind where it could scare anyone, even the most bravest.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to show my fear that I felt on the inside. Nothing greeted me except the silence that surrounded me from before.

"Anyone there?" I asked. A sudden bolt of electricity went through my body. Pain seared through me as I fell on my knees on the nothing less black. The electricity stayed for another minute before disappearing. Sweat broke out on my face as I let out I short breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I know you there!" I screamed my voice a little hoarse from the electricity. Another bolt went through me, but more painful this time. I let out a little scream. It got increasingly painful to the point I was screaming bloody murder. I shut my eyes closed hard, waiting for the pain to go away.

After about five minutes passed, before I felt the pain slowly ebb away. I stopped screaming once there was no more pain. My arms and legs felt weak as I held my self-up with them. They shivered from the pain that I received. I started breathing heavily trying to catch my breath as sweat fell from my face and onto the black nothing. My bones felt like they were going to shatter in pieces as I squeezed my eyes harder. Only one thought was going across my mind, the thought that I always have when I feel pain, _be as strong as Max__would be. _After a minute or so, another bolt of electricity shot through me, more painful than the other two. The pain was unbearable! I never felt anything like this before! I let out an excruciating scream that echoed throughout the blackness. My whole body went tense as the pain increased slowly, as if it wanted me to suffer the pain I was going through now. I clenched my fist and dug my nails in my hand hard enough to the point where I felt blood streaming down my fingers. My face winkled in pain as I screamed louder. My whole body felt like it would shatter in a million pieces from the pain.

After what seemed for eternity the pain stopped. I unclenched my hands as I drew in and out shaky breaths of air. I felt like my arms and legs were going to give out from under me any given moment if this continued. My eyes flew opened as I heard evil manic laughter that I knew too well of the owner of it.

_Farrah_

**Sorry for the shortness and for the lateness, I had to figure out what I should do for this chapter and after I did Nudge's point of view thing I didn't know what to do and I wanted to post this as soon as possible. Hoped you liked it!**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that I keep forgetting to update… I'm bad at that at the moment… Enjoy.**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

"_I'll do anything my queen."_

My words echoed through the never ending black room as I stood there still, not moving tell the answer came from Farrah. The echo stopped as I was plunged into an eerie silence. Farrah seemed to be thinking about what I said to her.

"Fine, Maximum, I will let you out, but you will not fail me." She replied, her voice cold. I nodded, clearly fake, but she seemed not to notice.

Suddenly a bright light erupted through the blackness, bright enough for me to cover my eyes so I won't become blind. After a few moments, the light disappeared into dull light. I opened my eyes to see I was in the little battle field from before, but it was more… bloody and it had the feeling that it was calling out danger.

I looked below me to see some girl with pigtails looking shocked and determined at me. She was a little battered as she slowly sat up.

"Y-your hair and eyes… there not black anymore." She whispered astonished. I looked at her confused. What did she mean my hair and eyes aren't black anymore?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She still stared at me, but with more of a shocked expression playing on her face.

"They were black… but now there dirty blonde and brown eyes… how?" She questioned. Ok first of all… wow. Second of all… who is she? I must find this out.

"Who are you?" I asked. She snapped out of her trance that she was in as the look of shock was replaced my determination.

"Hunter." She replied simply. Somehow she reminded me of Fang…_ Fang_, where is he? I looked around to see the rest of the flock a few feet away from an unconscious Nudge…. Who was surrounded by electricity force field. Oh no, the voice was right Farrah is going to kill the weak and enslave the strong and Nudge was her first victim. I won't allow her to do this! I turned around to face Farrah, rage boiled through my body as I just saw her getting stronger and stronger from the Ignite that surrounded her while watching this as if it was a comedy. I clenched my fist until they were a snowy white.

"Farrah! Let her go or I will kill you!" I shouted my voice filled with hatred and rage. I heard a few happy mummers of my name once I shouted. Farrah snapped her gaze to me.

"I let you out of the nothingness and let you live, you will obey me child." She said coldly. I bet if I had laser vision or something, her head would be off now. I clenched my teeth until it hurt, but I didn't care.

"Farrah, I will never fight for something evil, I will never kill an innocent creature, never obey evil, never would let the world be enslaved by something evil, it isn't who I am, but I will kill all evil, protect the innocent, save the weak, die trying to fight the evil, and save the world from being enslave. Farrah I will _never_ obey one word that comes out of your mouth, it is against my vow and my instinct. You must die."

**You know I'm bad at making long chapters aren't I? Uh… well hope you liked it! **

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I'm going to try to make this long while my cat Arthur tries to sleep beside my laptop trying to put his head on my keyboard… WELL GET THIS ARTHY! I'M TYPING! Anywho btw you guys can call me Chris! It is short for my middle name Christen or you can call me Jen or Jenny (Jennifer is my first name) anywho let's get on with the story! Enjoy grasshoppers!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

"_Farrah, I will never fight for something evil, I will never kill an innocent creature, never obey evil, never would let the world be enslaved by something evil, it isn't who I am, but I will kill all evil, protect the innocent, save the weak, die trying to fight the evil, and save the world from being enslave. Farrah I will __never__ obey one word that comes out of your mouth, it is against my vow and my instinct. You must die."_

I glared at Farrah threateningly as her cold black gaze hardened on me. She narrowed her eyes into slits as if I was a servant who was disobeying orders.

"Maximum, I let you live, and you threatened to kill me. You are one disobedient child. You must be taught a lesson to never talk to your elders like that." She replied. Her hair flowing around her like she was in water. Her eyes turned completely black as they started to harvest fire within them.

To other people she would seem intimidating, but to me, she seemed like nothing more than a dirty rat. I knew she would lose this battle, because I am the Maximum Ride, I will fight and win against the evil.

I huge mass of black fire energy was forming before her, getting bigger and bigger by the second as she used her power. Her wings fire went high up in the air before plummeting back down to them. to think, that all of this happened in just a few days, me getting turned evil, fighting the flock, running away with Tala to get to The School to find an easier way to kill the flock, getting caught, my own body being ripped slowly by its soul, and lastly saving the world from Farrah. This is the quickest turn of my life that has ever happened.

Suddenly the huge black fire ball mass shot towards me, fast as lightning. Before it hit me I managed to get out of the way in the nick on time. I looked behind me has the black fire hit the tree, sending it to ashes. Uh makes you think of that song… ashes, ashes we all fall down! Getting off track here…

I turned around to see Farrah, very angry that I managed to dodge her death ball.

"Max! Don't! You will get yourself hurt!" I heard Angel cry called from beside me. I shook my head, keeping my eye in Farrah.

"I don't care if I get hurt, I care if anyone of you guys get hurt, or someone innocent. Now go! I will take care of Farrah for now on! Don't worry about Nudge I will save her! Hunter get Tala and follow them! And quick!" I yelled lunging at Farrah while her Ignite was down for the blast.

"We're not leaving you!" Iggy cried out from where he stood. I threw a punch to Farrah's face as she electrocuted my body, causing me to go full blast backwards and into a tree.

"Max!" I heard them all cry out to me. I grunted in pain as I slowly lifted myself of the ground.

"Go! I'll be fine!" I yelled, my voice clearly showing pain. I looked at them, my gaze hard and pleading, trying to get them to go without me. I saw Fang nod reluctantly, as he gathered the kids around him, while Hunter was carrying Tala, and rushed them out of the battle field. I sigh escaped my lips. "Be safe." I whispered to myself.

I turned back to Farrah to see her give a mocking look.

"I guess little Maximum does have a heart after all!" she mocked at me. I glared at her, spilling out all my hatred into the gaze.

"ok, I'm going to teach you a little lesson Farrah, first, I'm not little I'm fifteen, second, call me Max, say it with me M-A-X, third, you are a hypercritic Farrah, you are saying I don't have a heart while you are the one who doesn't care for no one but you self. You are heartless Farrah, I was never heartless." I growled out angrily as I made another lunge for her.

She held her hand out as black electricity shot out of her hand and hit me right in the stomach. I toppled on the ground from the impact and pain. I quickly recovered and got back up, breathing heavily from the mind blowing pain that was in my stomach. Farrah held her finger out like she was talking to a little child.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, never call your elders heartless!" she teased. I clenched my fist harder enough for blood to begin to drip down my hands and on to the forest floor below.

"Tell me that when I see an elder Farrah because all I see is a cold hearted witch in front of me!" I howled lunging at her. I threw a hard round-house kick to her neck, making her stumble over a little, but regain her poster, as I punched her hard in the gut. The wind whooshed out of her as she grabbed on looking up at me. If looks could kill I would be out of the world by now. "Now. Let. Nudge. Go!" I growled threw hard clenched teeth. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her evil face. An evil smile crept on her as she looked me straight in the eyes.

"And what are you going to do child if I don't. Remember that I am stronger than you, so it is impossible to beat me. I thought you should know that!" she replied. I chuckled a dry and light chuckle. I looked side was at the ground thinking how stupide she was.

"You should know Farrah that I don't learn easily. It will take a lot more than just a couple of battles to teach me a lesson." I replied dryly. I looked up at her my eyes hard and cold as she hid her emotions from me.

"Well then, maybe I should teach you the lesson now just to get it over with. I don't have time to mess with you child, I have business to be getting to." Farrah replied. Farrah lunged at me, her body setting a blazed as she came.

**Didn't know what else to wright, but I do hope this was enough and good! Hope you liked it! **

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Easter little grasshoppers! I'm going to try to make this long for the holiday! Yippee! Enjoy!**

**Do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov.**

_"Well then, maybe I should teach you the lesson now just to get it over with. I don't have time to mess with you child, I have business to be getting to."_

Farrah let out an ear splitting battle cry, as I grabbed a thick fallen branch that was in reaching length. Before she could make contact with me, I hit the branch, hard against her head like it was a baseball bat. She stumbled a little from the impact, but still held her power hungry, threatening gaze on me.

"You will pay for that!" she yelled furious once more. I chuckled at her rage. I know chuckling at someone who is more powerful that you and is about to kill you and enslave the world with Nudge for her first victim. Well I can't help it! It just funny in a way that even I don't even know why! Ok back to the fight…

"I don't think I will at all!" I retorted with the hint of mischief in my voice. Suddenly, she was the one that was laughing, but it was more evil and… mad. A sickling evil smile crawled on her face from ear to ear.

"Oh, but you will Maximum because I have your little Nudge in my hands. Her life will crush into nothing if I want and her life will stay if I want, but really it depends on you and your actions." She said gesturing to Nudge. My eyes widen in horror when she said that she could kill Nudge whenever she wants, but it would really be me who caused her death, it would be my fault if she died… no! I can't and will not let this happen!

I narrowed my eyes at Farrah, not letting anymore of my emotion spilling out of them. I will not let her deceive nor use me anymore. I will save Nudge and the world if it's the last thing I do.

**Nudge Pov.**

_Farrah_

Why is Farrah doing this? Does she think it is funny for the pain I am felling? Does she think someone being electrocuted funny? Why is she laughing? Her laughing increased, when she saw my shivering in fear… if she could see me that is. I closed my eyes, sucking a deep breath in and letting it out, calming me. I forced my shaking to stop and the scent of fear to stop in its track, along with the fear and pain that was mixed on my face. I saw Fang do this a hundred of times, so I knew how he managed to hid is fear and pain from the world.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked coldly, keeping my gaze on the black never-ending ground.

"Yes, I love the sound of pain, and the look of hopelessness and fear, it just makes my day." She said evilly. I clenched my fist as my body went tense. It was so hard not to cry out with pain as another bolt of electricity shot through my body, making sure to cover every inch of it with pain.

I let out a sigh once the pain ended, but my body was still tense and my hands clenched.

"You are one sick person!" I howled, keeping pain and fear from entering my voice. I heard Farrah softly chuckle as she saw my struggle against pain and fear.

"Why thank you _Monique_." She spat. My eyes widen as she said the name that my parents had given me before the School told them I was dead and took me away. I let out a little whimper of fear and sadness as my arms and legs were shaking out of control. Her chuckled increased into full blown, evil laughter that was mocking me.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled shutting my eyes close as tears were brimming in them. Her laughter didn't cease, but instead it increased as she saw my suffer. "Stop it you witch! Stop it!" I yelled furious with her. I shook my head hardhoping that this was all a dream, a bad, bad dream and that I would wake up to have Max cradling me in her arms calming me down with soft words, but I knew this wasn't a dream, that this nightmare I was living was real, that I wouldn't wake up to it and have everything the same again, but I have to stay hopeful that I will make it out of here!

"Are you going to cry?" Farrah teased. I shook my head as I push the tears back. I shook my head, as my eyes opened.

"I will not let you have the pleasure of me crying Farrah, that will never happen in you wicked days." I replied, my voice colder than stone itself.

"I will see you cry. Everyone has their breaking point, even Maximum." She replied with humor. Why does she think pain and suffer is funny? Why is this all a joke to her?

"Max never cry's!" I shouted looking up to where the voice was coming at. My nose scrunched up in anger while my eyes blazed like an upset fire about to burn anything in its path. Farrah let out a dry chuckle.

"You might not know that. Max is broken on the inside, she cries when no ones in sight or hearing, she is already broken. She hides it so you don't have to worry, but I life, she is beyond repair." Farrah replied like it was a joke that she had to smear in my face. That just made me even angrier. A low threatening growl escaped my lips. I never growl, but only when someone is just really ticking me off like Farrah.

"Shut up! You know nothing about Max!" I screeched furious.

"Oh, but I know more than you ever will." She taunted. She will never know Max! She will never know any member of the flock if I can help it!

"Liar!" I screeched loud. Rage boiled though my veins as she made me angrier and angrier by the second.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, don't call me a liar." She replied.

A bolt of electricity fired through me, ten times as worse from the others. I let an agonizing scream escape as I crumbled down on the floor, withering in pain. I clenched my fist harder than I ever down while squeezing my eyes shut. Blood dripped down the palms of my hands from clenching it too hard, but I didn't care, I just wanted this agonizing pain to end.

Another deafening agonizing scream escaped my lips and lasted longer as the pain seared through me, longer and more painful.

I now knew what Farrah wanted the most. She wanted to see people withering out in pain, near being broken. She wanted to see there hope slide out of their eyes and mind, never to be picked up again. She wanted to see them die on the inside and never to be found again. She wanted the crying of sorrow, pain, and hopelessness all mix out together. But the most things she wanted was… weakness. She wants weakness to over power, weakness to control, and weakness to be easily broken. I will not let her have that pleasure with me as long as I live. I will never be broken for her pleasure, and most importantly never let her do this to another human being again.

The pain finally subs sided, leaving me crumbled on the ground.

"Do what you wish to me Farrah, but I will never give in to your wishes." I said weakly.

**Ummm… I'm really bad at making long chapters aren't I? well any way Happy Easter! Hoped you like it!**

**Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated for… I don't know how long, but trust me I'm sorry. Forgive me! *cries* I'm evil I should've updated!**

**Anyways…. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Gazzy's Pov:**

"Fang we have to go back and help her!" I wailed with sweat pouring off my face as we stopped at the old barn that is near.

"I know we do, but… but… I don't know what to do!" Fang replied clenching his hair in frustration.

"How do you think she is holding up?" Hunter asked, leaning Tala on a tree.

"I-I don't know, all I can get from her is pain and determination in her mind." Angel replied coughing a little afterwards. "We need to save Nudge!" Angel cried out after her coughing fit. "I read her mind and I got nothing, but pain and darkness!" She added. I looked at my little sister as I wiped the sweat off my face.

"Max will skin us alive if we go back thou!" I replied.

"Then let her skin us because they are family! And they need help!" Iggy said from behind me.

"Iggy's right." Fang said. Hunter walked over to us as she tucked in a few strands that had fallen out of her pigtail out of her face and behind her ears.

"I'll stay here with Tala tell she wakes up. You guys go." She said. Fang looked at her and nodded.

"Okay. Let's head out." He said darkly as he started walking the way we had just come from. I followed along with Iggy and Angel.

"Wait!" Hunter called out before we disappeared behind the trees. "I know a weak spot of Farrah, it might help." She said looking at us with determination. Fang turned around and looked at her.

"Well what is it?" He asked starting to grow impatient. Hunter fumbled with her fingers.

"Her powers won't last long, she needs to… recharge. So keep on dodge and don't hit whatever you do. When her powers are gone that is the perfect time to strike, but it only last thirty minutes max." She said. Fang nodded.

"Thanks, Hunter." He replied. Hunter nodded in responds.

"Good luck, don't get killed. Tala and I will be there soon. Stay alive tell then." She said. Fang nodded again as he disappeared through the trees.

Hang on Max and Nudge, we will be there soon!

**Sorry about the shortness, I didn't know what else to right… sigh. Well hoped you liked it! **

**Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya again… I'm trying to get better at this so I'm kinda making myself none lazy to do this! *pumps fist in air* well anyway… Enjoy! Oh also do you have any cookies by any chance?**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Third person Pov:**

Ashes surrounded the ground everywhere you looked in the small battle field that formed. The layer around Nudge had gotten a little thicker, but it hasn't grown since then.

At the edge of the battle field Max stood there panting as she stared at Farrah, full of rage as Farrah stood on the other side, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"Had enough child?" She teased. Max shook her head.

"I never have enough! I thought you knew that." Max replied, sickly venom in her voice. Farrah laughed at her responds.

"Everyone has their limits and yours is soon." She said as another burst of black flames erupted out of the palm of her hands. Max quickly dodged it and went running straight at her, her fist behind her ready to strike.

Before she even got the chance of getting closer, a shot of electricity hit her, full impact.

Max flew back as she dug her shoes into the earth, stopping her as she cursed under her breath. Blood started to drip down from her mouth from the impact the electricity gave her.

"Why don't you already give up? You already lost Maximum." Farrah called to her. Max chuckled silently under her breath for a second before she replied.

"Then I won't live up to my name, Maximum Ride." Max smirked lightly as she charged at Farrah again, ready to punch her face in.

"Max no!" She heard Fang yell from behind her. She turned her head to look at him, but that is all that it took. A huge bolt of electricity shot through Max sending her flying through the air at full speed.

"Max!" She heard Gazzy and Angel yell at the same time as she hit a tree hard against her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"God, how am I going to defeat her?" Max mumbled starring at Farrah violently.

Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came rushing over.

"You okay?" Iggy asked. Max nodded.

"I've been worst." She replied with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Max, don't do direct hits, that is what Farrah wants. Soon her power will wear off and she needs to recharge and it takes about thirty minutes. Keep dodging until the power is gone." Fang whispered urgently. Max nodded as she shot up quickly and pushed Fang out of the way as another bolt of electricity came rushing their way.

"Max!" Fang yelled as Max dropped to the forest ground instantly.

**I really need to try to keep this long… sigh… I just like leaving people on kind of cliff hangers, I just don't know why and plus it is kinda fun to leave people guessing on what's going to happen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yea! I'm getting better! XD well anywho…. I wanna know which chapter is your favorite… I don't know why, but I just want to know so please tell me and the one with the most favorites well… I will just think of somethin'.**

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Third person Pov (again):**

Max's body fell to the forest floor limp as a shield, identical to Nudge's, surrounded her as Fang and the rest watched in terror. Now two of their family members were in the wrath of Farrah and one of them was the leader who took the blow to save someone else from it happening to them.

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy screamed in horror as Fang just sat their shocked of what just happened. Farrah snorted in disgust.

"That is how people die. They sacrifice themselves for others even at the own risks of their lives." Farrah spat out in disgust.

"What happened?" Iggy asked a little terrified. Angel looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears of pure horror.

"M-Max j-j-jumped in f-f-front of F-Fang to t-take the hit f-f-from Farrah and is now in t-t-the same situation as N-N-Nudge!" Angel cried out, tears streaming down her face as she clutched onto Iggy's shirt and started crying as he tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Max is strong, she will come out, normal." Iggy said trying to convince himself. Angel nodded her head as she buried it deeper in Iggy's shirt.

"I hope so!" She wailed.

"Awwwww, how touching?" Farrah said sarcastically. Fang glared at her, rage becoming the only emotion in his eyes.

"Shut up." He murmured viciously as if he was about to rip off her head any minute, which he probably was going to. "Shut up, you demon!" He yelled as he lunged at her full of blistering rage ready to come out.

**I'm sorry its shorter than normal… I'm bad at making it long… I apologize. Well hoped you like it and for the people who are wondering if Max is still dead, well she isn't she is in the same state as Nudge is in when she first woke in the never ending darkness. oh! and if you have any questions you would liked answered just PM me!**

**Bye!**


End file.
